


Worth it in the end

by Hakane (Alice_Hex)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, Civil War Team Iron Man, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Stephen Strange is also done with this shit, Tony Stark is Done with This Shit, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Hex/pseuds/Hakane
Summary: Tony is content but also waiting for the other shoe to drop. And when it does it's not him that pays the price.Also, Wanda is an idiot, and Stephen Strange hates idiots.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1552
Collections: Tony Cinematic Universe One-Shots





	Worth it in the end

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while so I just typed it up real fast. Enjoy.

That feeling when it seems like things are going good in your life and you start to become suspicious and beginning to expect something to go wrong. You know that feeling? Well, Tony was pretty fucking intimate with it, thank you very much.

Life was – for lack of a better word – _good_. He was having enough sleep, eating semi-regular meals, and he was surrounded by people he cared about and who cared about him in return. He was still mostly human, - Extremis or not – but at least he was never without protection, considering Bleeding Edge was resting inside his bones, ready to repulsor someone in the face.

Even the fact that the ex-Avengers were back at the Compound, back in his way – but not in his life. Not anymore, not again, not ever. So, to say he was waiting anxiously for something to go wrong was an understatement.

And God, how he hated being right sometimes.

-*-

The day started normal and then ended with being a clusterfuck. Rogers and his ‘team’ were not allowed to go on missions yet, but they were still required to take part in team training exercises, lead by Carol. Which of course sat not at all right with Rogers, but Tony was short so to fucks, he was left to give, ran out a long time ago. The problem wasn’t the existence of these training exercises per se, no, the problem was that they always ended it some form of disagreement and someone on the infirmary. Oh, such joy.

Luckily – or not – today somehow miraculously nobody ended up with a broken anything, and that, that just made Tony even more suspicious. Of fucking course, the universe had to prove him right this time. Screw you.

-*-

Tony was down in the lab with Peter, working on updates for the Spidey suit, when Friday nudged her code against his mind, alerting him for potential bullshit going down somewhere else before she actually spoke up.

“Boss, there was an accident in the common room in the Ears wing.” That was where the Rogues’ were currently being not Tony’s problem. “Ms. Maximoff is involved” Friday finished carefully.

“…Well, shit.” They looked at each other with Peter and seemingly coming to the same conclusion headed for the elevator.

The scene that greeted them, he did not expect. Maximoff was on the floor, writhing and screaming, red mist curling around herself. And what the fuck?

“Explain. Now. Go.” Tony looked around the occupants of the room and saw Rogers opening his mouth, probably to put his foot in it. “Not you” then he turned to Strange, waiting for an _actual _explanation.

“Ms. Maximoff had her powers turned back on her. She tried to use her power on me, and since my mind is heavily protected…” the sorcerer trailed off vaguely gesturing towards the crying – screaming with on the floor like he couldn’t be bothered otherwise.

“Wanda is still just a kid, she is still learning to properly control her powers” The Good Captain puffed up like a pufferfish, trying to defend Wanda, but Strange was having none of it. “She was told multiple times on multiple occasions that looking into other people’s minds and using her powers on others without their explicit consent could and will result in potentially painful consequences. She, of course, did not take the warning to heart and proceeded to behave like a stubborn child – despite being an adult woman – and misbehave, choosing to learn this lesson in a more physical way. Let’s hope it sticks this time” then he turned around and left, his Cape dramatically turning and billowing after him.

Tony was kind of in love.

-*-

They ended up putting Maximoff in a solitary room, far away from everyone, because her screaming and crying were getting on people’s nerves very fast. Apparently, she was struck in an endless loop of nightmare and nightmare.

If you ask Tony, she deserves it. Thankfully, nobody asked him.

Strange stated he can’t do anything about it, stating _‘It will go away__’_. Later he told Tony, that he could indeed make it stop, but didn’t feel like it. Give it a few days if it won’t stop, he will _graciously try to find a way to help the poor girl._

Yeah, Tony wanted to tap that. Bad.

-*-

He takes it back, Strange can go to hell. Since he decided to teach Wanda a lesson, Rogers was hounding on Tony’s ass to do something about it. Convince the sorcerer to find a solution.

_“Wand is suffering Tony__”_ serves her right _“She doesn__’t deserve this__”_ oh hell, she doesn’t! _“It was an accident, it won__’t happen again__”_ she would one hundred percent would do it again, if it wouldn’t involve nightmares, so Tony gives him that, it won’t indeed happen again. At the end of day two of Maximoff screaming bloody murder, Tony is _done_.

Bring the mountain to Mohammed and all that, Tony goes to the Sanctum.

“Strange! I know you can hear me. Get your magical ass down here!” yeah, okay, maybe he could have been nicer, but Rogers has been shadowing him with either puppy dog eyes or the _Captain America is so disappointed in you Tony_ stare. He came close to poking those baby blues out, and if he maybe, accidentally pushed a repulsor in his face with a _“Leave me alone Rogers__”_ then nobody can blame him for being cranky.

“How nice of you to come by. What can I help you with? You douchebag.” Strange looked unimpressed by Tony as usual, and that should not make him as hot and bothered…not now anyway.

“Oh, go make a balloon animal, Houdini.” He wasn’t here for this. So, he took a deep breath and started again. “Look, Rogers been a bigger pain in my ass than usual, which is a feat in on itself, about Maximoff’s case. So, here I am, begging you, please do something about it.”

Strange looked at him for a minute, analyzing him then something shifted, and his face gained a softer quality, his lips quirked in an amused little smirk. “Fine, but it won’t be free”

“Anything. Name it.” At that, his smirk morphed into a full-grown smile.

“Get dinner with me”

-*-

And if getting Rogers off his ass and stop Maximoff from screaming – who inadvertently learned her lesson and looked like something was haunting her – cost him an amazing dinner and an even better night as well as a very considerate and amazing lover and he would say it was all worth in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Harass me, or ask things.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://beccawitchraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
